The Past should Stay Dead
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Reika is half Kaguya from her mother's side and is the daughter of Orochimaru. Kaguya Lust gets out of control sometimes... After the massacre of a village, she is found by Orochimaru and Kabuto, he finds use in her, upon finding out that she is HIS daughter. But.. he has other plans in mind. Evil plans.. Prequel for Kimimaro:Chained With Bones of Love which is the sequel.
1. How it happened

**This story has been re-written and edited for error and some of the plot. I decided to make this sort of a prologue for my Kimimaro story and sort of a background for Reika my OC who is a main character for that story, It tells how she met Orochimaru and how she found out she was his daughter and it will have about 8 chappies til it's complete and it up to date with the Kimimaro story which is a sequel for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I own this story, my oc and the plot but not any Character, Naruto or his world. I never said I was <strong>

**Kishimoto-San**

* * *

><p>Mass destruction was all that was left in the village hidden in the Earth. Every child, every anbu, ninja, men and<p>

women had been slaughtered. The only survivors were the senseis, their pupils and the selected villagers who

were sent off to the ninja exams that were being held in the Leaf Village. All of the houses, the Ichihara ramen

shop, and the dango bar and night clubs, not to mention the entire village had been destroyed. The only

person left living in that village was a 17 year old named Reika Kaguya. She had pale periwinkle hair that had a

sort of blue tone to it. Her eyes were a vivid and pale green color. She now lay on the ground of the village floor

unconscious. Her eyes slowly slit open and blinked in confusion. Everywhere….. There were dead bodies and

puddles of blood! Everywhere. They were all scattered across the whole village. Savitichi got up quickly and felt

the pain in her lower stomach. She grasped it cautiously and groaned in pain.

***Reika's POV***

On my stomach there was a purple seal that was glowing a lite pink color all over. All of a sudden it hit me. Pain

washed over my entire body! I felt the blood lust. My eyes went into a blood lust mode. Of course! It was me!

All along I was the one who massacred this village. Lucky for me, half of the village was out attending a

festival in

Iwagaure before this happened. My eyes were blue and green as in the left green and the right blue. The right

iris was a teal blue with the rest of the eye being a pale grayish black. The right eye iris was a pale green-

yellow with the rest the same pale grayish black. "Geez, what the fuck did my inner Kaguya lust want?" I

questioned to myself. Since my mother was half of a Kaguya, I had the lust and some of the Kaguya blood running and coursing through my veins. I chuckled darkly at my thought of the Kaguya clan's story of their adrenaline rush getting so high that they killed and fought each other into extinction. I closed my eyes in five seconds in focus. When I

opened them I my sharingan was activated. All of a suuden a scent ofsomething sweet and familir got my blood pumped. It caught through my nose from the breeze blowing in the wind. I was shaken by the sudden lust I fely.. It was fiery with a lot of impulse and anger in it. What was I to expect though? I was a Kaguya. The wind stopped blowing and the scent left my nose. With a flash of light I

was back to myself. My lust mode was turned off. My pale green eyes scanned the place. Nothing but

puddles of red blood and dead bodies everywhere. I then felt the lust and thirst for blood. Quickly I sniffed the

air. With one quick sniff my animal, well really Kaguya, instincts acted on it's own and I gracefully ran like a fox;

the four legs and everything, over to the body of a little girl who was dressed in a black kimono with pink

flowers on it. There was a deep gash and slash on her back. I could tell it was from my katana called Kyrin. The

girl's chocolate dead and lifeless eyes stared blankly at me. An ocean of guilt washed over me. "Arigato, little

fucker. You were annoying anyways." Her name was Sora.

*** No one's POV***

Reika grabbed dead Sora by her hair and sniffed her in anticipation. Lust filled her eyes and she bit fiercely into

the little girl's neck and drained her body of her sweet smelling and tasty blood. Reika stood up and looked at

the lifelss body. How could Kaguya's like this? She thought. Still she continued to drink the blood from the little

girl and when she drained it all from her body, she threw the body that resembled a rag dog down and looked

away. Even though half of her self-being thought this was wrong, the other half loved it and she wanted

more. Little did she know form afar, two figures were into view and watched her in

action. "Hmmm...Seems like we have something on our hands, huh Kabuto?" The figure said. "Yes, Lord

Orochimaru. I've been studying the girl's chakra and there is a high level of power and dark chakra even though

the body has no more to offer until the chakra is recharged. Basically, the body is drained of chakra but there is

a supply in a location of her body I can't point out. She also has similar blood patterns to Kimimaro. But as I

recall, the Kaguya clan is extinct and Kimimaro is the only left surviving..." Kabuto trailed off lost in thought.

"Interesting... even from far

away I sensed a strong and dark chakra. That is a mystery... what if she is a Kaguya?" Orochimaru finished.

With those words, all of a sudden, Reika's skin tone turned dark and tan from it's original pale and porcelain tone. Slowly, her nails sharpened like a demon's nails. Her chakra seeped out of her body and she growled so

loudly that the rouge village nearby

could hear. Reika's eyes turned into her Kaguya genkkei kekkai eyes and her teeth sharpened like a canine's

teeth. Reika was feeling the adrenaline and she was almost like a full blooded Kaguya. That wild look got into

her eyes. Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widened.

Orochimaru grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This story is changed and is the beggining story for my OC Reika Kaguya. The sequel is already up which is where she falls in love with Kimimaro but I encourage you not to read it and if you have already well... wait on for this to finish. The sequel is called Kimimaro: Chained with Bones of Love. I decided to make this story into the sort of prolouge for My Kimimmaro story because it made perfectly sense to do it. This original story hasn't been updated because I thought it had too much to do with my Reika OC so Savitichi which is an OC is gone now and is repleaced with Reika. This shows what I talk about in her description and in her ablilities and how she met him in the first place and how she found out she was Orochimaru's daughter. Stay tooned for the rest._

_Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_


	2. Lust of A Kaguya

__**Here is chapter 2 ready. It was fixed for errors, revised, rewritten and edited. Again, I encourage you to not read Kimimaro: Chained With Bones of Love because it gives away spoilers for what is going to happen. If you already read it then his is for you to read to find out how that came yo be and how she found out that she was Orochimaru's daughter and who she gained those feelings for Kimimaro.**

**Review also if you have any questions or things to say :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I own this stroy and plot and my OC Reika. I do not own Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Naruto or his world. I never claimed to be Kishimoto San just like Tobi claimed to be Madara.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru and Kabuto emerged from their 'lookout' place and sprinted to the gates of the village. Reika was<p>

still in that same Kaguya wild stage... She was on high alert for the scent that got her blood all pumped up. As

soon as she sensed something she got in a defensive stance. She however didn't notice that she was getting

fatigue because she was so focused on what or who she sensed… As soon as Reika got a scent, that was it!

Reika was in a blood curdling mode. Orochimaru and Kabuto scanned the village for survivors, even though it

was unlike Orochimaru to even care or have pity. "Do you sense that Lord-Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side and answered, "Yes I do Kabuto… it's rather strong but is weakening

by the second." He then followed the strong flow of chakra and came to a clearing that was filled with bodies of

anbu and villagers. In the center there she was. Kabuto was frozen in place as he realized what it was. It was

a magnificent creature but terrorizing too. Reika turned to face Orochimaru and Kabuto and gave them a spine-

chilling glare. Orochimaru removed his big straw hat that covered half of his face except for his pale lips. His full

face was showing now and his pale white lips curled up into a stunning and frightening grin. Reika lips curled

back showing her sharp canine teeth. She was beyond furious. Orochimaru took a step forward making his

sandals scratch against the ground. Reika's hands formed claws at her sides. Kabuto pulled out a kunai that

was tipped with poison and hid it behind his back waiting for Orochimaru to give him the 'go'.

Reika got impatient and took the first attack. Orochimaru quickly dodged the dozens of kunai that went flying

towards him and so did Kabuto, but one of the dozen kunai cut Kabuto on his left leg. Feeling that Kaguya lust,

as soon as Kabuto let his guard down to grasp at the cut he got from the kunai, Reika charged at him and

uppercut him making him fall towards one of the destroyed houses. To Reika's surprise, that ended up being a

shadow clone. That surprise made her adrenaline push up way higher. Reika however gained back to herself

releasing some of the Kaguya lust due to her use of chakra. She pulled out her Katana named "Kyrin" which

was of all elements. Reika then gave a samurai stance and pointed the tip of the katana at Kabuto and

Orochimaru.

Kabuto held his ground and tightly gripped the kunai that was tipped with poison while Orochimaru studied

Reika in her Kaguya mode. "Hmmm….. how could she be a Kaguya? There is a way from Kimimaro… maybe he

had an unknown sister who survived… or maybe **She** had… no that's impossible. It also seems she's quite

skilled with a katana just like… no, like I said before… that's impossible. She has that wild look in her eyes,

which all Kaguya get. I never had seen such eyes. Blue and Pale Green for the irises? There has to be a secret

behind them. I can sense it! Kabuto had better watch out…no… Kabuto be my tester." Orochimaru thought.

With that he gave Kabuto the signal and he started to attack. Reika grinned widely and Orochimaru's grin

turned into a shocking frown. His piercing yellow-snake eyes widened fear as Reika raised her Katana to the

sky and pointed it up at Kabuto as he leaped in the air closing in for the attack. Kabuto then froze and fell to

the ground withering in pain. He was shaking like a dead wish. "Lord Orochimaru! I can't see or fell anything!"

Kabuto yelled in fear. Kabuto was blinded by the right eye.

There was a secret Jutsu behind the pale green eye, including the cerulean eye. The right eye was for defense

which could blind, deafen and even paralyze a foe and victim. The green eye which was the left was for death

and pain. As they say the left is reckless and dangerous while the right is accurate and precise. The left caused

dangerous and fatal pain even death. The cerulean eye was capable of making the foe die painfully and one

way was by making all of the organs combust and explodes. As Kabuto withered and lay paralyzed, Reika's lust

and adrenaline rose up more. Even though it made her long for both of their deaths, she only focused on Kabuto. Reika focused all of the chakra she had left into her katana's blade and screeched at Kabuto, "You

miserable fool… feel the wrath and pain of Kyrin!" With that, a dragon with the element of lightning came out of

the sky. A dragon with the element of water came forth from a nearby river. A dragon with the element of fire

came from a burning house that was lit on fire when Reika attacked the village and a dragon with the element

of earth came from the ground. All of the dragons with the elements came forth and with great speed they

came at the paralyzed Kabuto.

As they closed it for their attack, all of a sudden bones shot up from the earth and covered Kabuto in a

protective way that sort of resembled a cocoon. The bones protected Kabuto from the

attack which made Reika angry and she lit up with lust and anger. Orochimaru unfroze to see Kimimaro appear

out of nowhere. He jumped to Orochimaru's side and landed gracefully and firmly on the ground with a light

thud. "I'm here to serve you my Lord." Kimimaro sighed in a dull and feathery tone. Orochimaru stroked

Kimimaro's cheek making him blush and they focused on a now pissed Reika. Kimimaro's eyes widened as he

felt the chakra levels and lust coming from Reika. "Thank you for that… Kimimaro." Orochimaru said with no

interest in his tone. "I feel your wariness in that girl but I think she's a Kaguya. Kabuto says he saw similar

blood patterns to you also." Orochimaru was focused on Reika and her only. Kimimaro closed his eyes and

concentrated finally sighing, "She's a half Kaguya… not full blooded. I can fell Kaguya coursing through her vein

but the rest of her blood is very alike to your blood my Lord." Orochimaru cocked his head to the side in

wonder "Is that so?" he questioned to himself. Orochimaru knew even more that he wanted Reika's power and

wanted to know much more about her. There were millions of questions going on in his head. If she was half

Kaguya and they both had similar blood… then maybe his assumptions about **her** were in the right track. Most

of the questions going on in his head were going back to his old lover… **Kiri Kaguya**. Orochimaru **wanted** Reika.

* * *

><p><em>This is chapter 2 revised, fixed for errors and rewritten to go along with the rest of the story. More chappies will be posted for this story and if you have any questions feel free to post them in reviews or a PM._

_Reviews would be nice and thank you for reading. I hope the bold words are coming across to you that Orochimaru is talking about his past lover who is a Kaguya. I also hope you understood this chappie too and that I gave a good description of how a Kaguya feels. Again, I encourage you to not read Kimimaro: Chained with Bones of Love which is on hiatus because this need to be finished._

_Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_


	3. Reika Kaguya, captured

**Hello again. This is chapter 3 and it's short. The next chapter will maybe be posted today again or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and again I reall encourage you not to read Kimimaro:Chanined With Bones of Love until this is done and you understand. It gives away soilers for what is bound to happen in possibly Chapter 7 or 8. If you have already read it then this is for you to find out how she gained those feelings for Kimimaro, how she met Orochimaru and discovered that she was his daughter and how she got *********. This is an blank word because it gives a spoiler...**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Kimimaro:Chained With Bones of Love is on hiatus until this is finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I own this story, it's plot and my OC Reika. I do not own Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Kabuto, <strong>

**Naruo or it's world. I never ever said I was Kishimoto San like Tobi said he was Madara.**

* * *

><p>Reika glared at Kimimaro and he stared back with no interest of fear in his as Orochimaru and Kabuto felt. As<p>

she focused on Kimimaro and Orochimaru, she took the effects off on Kabuto and deactivated Hachibi's eyes.

She then closed her eyes and opened them in a flash activating her sharingan. This surprised Orochimaru. He

gained even more interest in her. There were questions going through his head. "How does she know the

Sharingan? Is she an Uchiha? Is it an illusion?"

"Hey Kimimaro, please do me a favor," Orochimaru asked. "Yes, Orochimaru Sama? What is it?" Kimimaro said

with all of his attention on Orochimaru. "Hey Bakas! I have a very short-fucking-temper and I am fucking

impatient! Let's get this show on the road" Savitichi yelled in a piercing tone. "I need you to make her immobile

without hurting her. Then Kabuto will immune her. I find her very interesting and she could be of use to me."

Orochimaru hissed excitedly. Kimimaro nodded his head sighing with a little sadness to his tone, "Of course my

lord…" The rest of the emotions in his tone were hatred because Orochimaru was favoring the enemy. Kimimaro

released Kabuto and then trapped Savitichi in a wall of bones that reached over twenty feet high. She looked

around with her sharingan eyes and grinned at the challenge. Kabuto rose to his feet and leaped in the air. He

did some hand signs and released the jutsu, "Feather Illusion Jutsu." That was a jutsu that was in his specialty

and that he mastered. In a flash, there were long feathers dancing around Reika. She looked around and the

fatigue almost got to her. Reika took her index and middle finger and put them in a jutsu position and then she

closed her eyes in concentration. "Release!" she shouted. The feathers disappeared making Orochimaru hiss in

displease. It was time for plan B. Kabuto retrieved the kunai with poison at its tip and took a risk. If he missed

they would be done for. This mission would have failed. With accurate precision and force he flung the kunai at

Reika. It was traveling with great speed towards her. Luck, however was on Orochimaru's side. The kunai

missed because she dodged it but after the harsh and quick movement, Reika lost all of her energy and fainted

from the fatigue and exhaustion. Kimimaro released the bones and they all surrounded her. Kabuto lifted her on

his back piggy-back style and they made their way back to Orochimaru's secret base.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this chapter was enough for you to get to the point and figure out where this is going. <em>

_Thank you for reading and if you have any thing to say, or do or comment then ye, please leave it in a review or P/M me._


	4. Orochimaru

_Disclaimers: I do not own Kabuto, Orochimaru or any Naruto Character except for Reika Kaguya. I never said I was Kishimoto-San._

* * *

><p><strong>Reika's POV<strong>

When I awoke I was covered in bandages. The thought of someone bandaging my naked body made me blush.

I was dressed in a white robe that stopped to my knees and my hair was in a messy top bun with nappy knots

from my roots to my ends. I got out of bed with caution because from the looks of how much bandages had

been used and the smell of ointment that was smelled a mile away, my body must have been messes up.

"Shit!" I yelled. My sudden "caution" turned into me moving to quickly. That made me stumbled and stagger

drunkenly to regain my balance and some unfamiliar hands caught me before I could stumble into the

nightstand a few feet from the bed. I looked up into the eyes of the stranger. He had indigo-blue eyes that

stared back into mine. He wore circle-shaped glasses that he often had to pull up on his face because they

drooped down every few minutes. His hair was an ashy blonde that could pass off as a pale gray and it was

worn into a thick ponytail with bangs. Under the bangs he had on a sound head-protector. I was immediately

uninterested in him when I saw that. My father was apart of the sound village. Quickly, I removed myself from

his strong grip. "Um... Thanks for the catch thing… where the hell am I?" He looked at me with nervous eyes

and replied, "Well, my name is Kabuto… and you're at Lord Orochimaru's base." My face twisted up in confusion.

I had no idea who this "Orochimaru" person was. The name did seem familiar though…

"Who is that? Oh, and my name is Reika Kaguya…" I trailed off. I fear that he would notice the 'Kaguya' last

name. He wasn't paying attention but was focused on my body features for some reason. I scowled and

crossed my arms over my chest and he then snapped out of his thoughts and examinations. "Kaguya…. So Lord

Orochimaru was right… I thought they were into extinction. Tell me… do you know a boy named Kimimaro?" he

questioned. I shook my head 'no' and he then retorted, "Well… since you're awake… let's go see Lord

Orochimaru." I pursed my lips for a second in thought as to whether I should trust this 'Kabuto' person or not. I

took his hand and he led me out of the room into a hallway. This place was gloomy, dreary and very… dark.

There were flames and candles lit everywhere because there was no windows. From the looks of it, this might

have been and underground base. The floor was cold and it felt like marble. I could hear was Kabuto's and my

footsteps scratching against the marbled floor and the clicking sound from the flames that lead us through this

dull hallway.

Finally, we reached a big room with candles lit everywhere. The flame's light danced on the walls where the

shadows reflected five figures. One was female and the rest were male. They looked up at Kabuto and me in

unison. The girl with dull fuchsia pink hair looked at me with disgust and sized me. I looked back at her with the

bloodlust of Kaguya engraved in my eyes; she just rolled her eyes in response. There was a fat and sort of

brawny tan male with a fiery orange hair that was in a Mohawk style and he grinned at me. I grinned back.

There were two strange guys with pale periwinkle and sort of grayish hair that wore dark turquoise lip stick.

They looked sort of feminine. From the looks of it they were brothers. The fourth figure had masculine features,

white hair and vivid green eyes. He looked bored out of his mind and didn't even pay attention to my presence,

but acknowledged Kabuto and Kabuto only. In his porcelain colored hand was a sharp bone that he was using

to carve something. I couldn't help but feel some sort of connection between him. Now the last figure… he was

a sight to see! He had eight arms and tan skin. He resembled a spider sort of. He smiled at me arrogantly as he

noticed I was taking in his appearance.

Kabuto and I then made our way up the staircase that lead to another hall way and big corridor doors. It

creaked open and we slowly walked in. I looked around to see a small bed. There were nightstand tables next

to it. In the corner there was a huge bookcase filled with books and a maple-wood dresser next to it. The floors

was wooden and on the other side of the room there was a desk with scrolls and paper documents placed

neatly on top of each other. To top it all off there was a huge balcony with a view of a serene and huge

waterfall. It was like some sort of under ground cave. The floor of the balcony was marbled and the color of

warm teak. Then I made out a pale figure. As he turned away from the scenery, he eyed Kabuto with a glare

and stared at his hand locked with mine. He quickly let go of my hand and gave him an apologetic face and left

out of the room closing the door behind him.

The pale white guy had black, sleek and long hair that settled on his snake-like face in a neat way. His eyes

were yellow with a piercing shape edge to them. It looked like they could burn a hole through a brick wall. His

body looked well toned and he looked middle aged man. His body movements were very serpent-like and he

grinned evilly at me when he noticed me examining his looks. He slowly approached me in a stalking way. I was

stricken with fear and backed myself up into the wall. Where was this wild Kaguya form and lust when you

needed to fear nothing?

* * *

><p><em>This was chapter four and the story has five more chapters to go and it will be finished. <em>


	5. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or his world , Not Orochimaru, Kaugyas, Kimimaro or any if them except for Reika. I never said i was Kishimoto San.

* * *

><p>This must have been 'Orochimaru'. At this moment I untended myself trying to look fearless. My back<p>

straightened, I stopped myself from shaking and I thought of every fetish-like thing I had ever done to make my

cheeks rosy so my skin tone didn't seem as white and pale as his. I crossed my arms over my chest attempting

to make myself seem stern. Orochimaru then stopped a few feet apart from me like when a person is about to

talk with someone.

"State Your Name." he hissed breaking the silence. I acted toughly by saying, "State my name? Who the hell

are you and why am I here!" He glared hard at me and with the snap of his fingers; the fuchsia headed girl

came in and had a metal object in her hand. Her blood smelled and entered the room making my Kaguya Lust

come rushing out. It took me a moment to realize what the object in her hands was. It was a sound flute. With

just one not played in that piece of shit; I was on my knees screaming in anguish. Sound elements did damage

to me. When she finished her little tune, she grinned smugly. I was fired up and I wanted to rip her head off. I

felt that urge a Kaguya got.

"Now I'll say it again... state your name." I gritted my teeth together and spat back, "Reika Kaguya." My ears

were still ringing as I stood up and watched the fuchsia headed bitch lips curl up into an evil smile. That did it,

just as she was about to walk out, the wind blew into my face from her retreating and I got a whiff of how her

blood smelled. Orochimaru must have known what I was going to do because he grinned in anticipation. I got in

a defensive crouch and glared at her, feeling my inner Kaguya come on. I focused chakra into my right fist and

she curled her lips up. She was about to play road-kill on her weapon which was a demonic flute but before she

could, I charged forward and uppercut her making her smash through the stone wall. She almost rolled down

the two flights of stairs but she stopped herself before that could happen. She got up in a flash and screeched

very loudly in anger. The others watched in unison at her making a fit. Orochimaru then ordered her not to

attack back. I chuckled darkly at that. This made Orochimaru pay attention to me. He then started to stare me

up and down like I was a piece of meat being inspected.

"Reika Kaguya…" he trailed off glaring at the last word, Kaguya. My eyes narrowed. Questions lingered in my

head. _What did this baka and bastard know about the Kaguya? He probably only knew the basics what were _

_recorded… _I thought. _D-Did he know who my father was and could he tell me who and where is? _I shook my head at

the impossible. "Kaguya…." He trailed off again but this time having urgency and anger in his hussy voice. My

pale and vivid green eyes narrowed even farther. He noticed this and smiled. "Hmmmm…." He sighed putting his

fingers to cup his chin in deep thought.

"The Kaguya went into extinction decades ago. The only survivor that I have record of is my protégé and most

trusted vessel, Kimimaro. If you are Kaguya, then who exactly are your parents?" he questioned. With a long

sigh I spoke, "Da Ji Kaguya and as for my Father… well I have no idea who or where he is. My mother left him

when I was just a day old…"

Orochimaru was silent for a long time. I wasn't even sure if he was even breathing after I told him that.

"Lies…" he hissed.

* * *

><p><em>That's chapter 5 and thanks for reading. There will be 10 chapters in all<em>


	6. Orochimaru's Daughter

**Chapter 6**

"Lies?" I questioned. With that his piercing snake eyes were burning holes through my entire body. They looked so filled with hatred! If looks could kill, I would be dead. All of a sudden, Orochimaru shifted over to me. I wasn't prepared for anything. With that he wound me into a bear tight hug. I struggled to escape from it. He held me even tighter. This hug... It wasn't perverted, but it was a hug a bastard like me longed for. A father-to-daughter hug. Within an instant, I hugged him back and my Kaguya senses reacted. This was the man who sent me into my Kaguya modes and lust ablaze and out of function. But now, I wasn't out of function to his scent or anything... I just felt an attraction and lust to Orochimaru. He then whispered, "Kiri Kaguya kept this secret that you were... my **daughter**." I gasped and looked him in the eyes. They were soft and calming. There was a huge lump in my throat that it actually hurt when I swallowed. "Y-You're my... father... holy shit!" I trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's POV<strong>

This girl was my daughter... I knew from that moment that when Kiri Kaugya's name was said, that she was my daughter. It took a serpent like me to shock... _interesting_.

_Flashback_

_"Ahh! There are my students" said Sarutobi. Tusnade, Orochimaru and Jihriya were waiting idly at the Leaf Village's gate. Their sensei was very, very late! "Late again sensei..." Tsunade shrugged rolling her amber colored eyes. "Probably spending time with ya' old lady, huh?" Jihriya laughed as he glanced at Orochimaru who he expected to back up his joke. Orochimaru rolled his eyes as Jihriya snickered at that thought. "Why! You two knuckleheads!" Sarutobi said clunking their heads together. "Don't you dare compare me to that imbecile," Orochimaru said, "It was a promising thought... but that does not mean I am a knucklehead... I passed the bell test.. remember Sarutobi Sensei..." He trailed off. Sarutobi chuckled at all of his pupils. "Look can we just get on with this mission already!" Tsunade sighed. Sarutobi took out the scroll containing the info on the mission. Tsunade got a huge grin and shouted in blissfulness, "An S ranked Mission! All Right! Finally!" She was now all perked up. There mission was to escort a damsel from the Kaguya clan to The Hidden Earth Village. It would take about two days to complete the mission and they had to make sure she wasn't placed into the wrong hands and she didn't lose control of her Kaguya lust. "I don't see what the big deal is. All we're doing is getting her from one village to another. What is she special or something?" Jihriya questioned with cockiness. "BAKA!" Orochimaru and Tsunade yelled at the same time making him jump in fear. "The scroll clearly says that she is a Kaguya, A KAGUYA, and has uncontrollable lust; if she is placed in the wrong hands... well, bad things could happen." Tusnade yelled at him. "Not to mention, there are many rouge villages and anbu from other organizations and villages looking for such power and talent like a Kaguya has. It is truly an honor to be trusted by the __Kaguya clan with such a mission... although I don't know why she is being moved in the first place..." Orochimaru exclaimed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sighed at the memory and walked over to the single bed dragging his feet in against the marble floor. He slumped down on the bed making it creek. He eyed Reika who seemed to be in deep thought at the moment. She know knew who her father was. Knowing that he was her father, she had many questions. "Ahem." Orochimaru cleared his throat. Reika's head snapped up in focus. He let his yellow piercing eyes trail down to a spot on the bed. Reika followed then and sat nervously on the bed, "Tell me everything about your childhood." he whispered with strange pleading eyes. She grinned wryly and replied, "Why tell you, when I can show you." Reika activated her sharinghan. Orochimaru nodded his head and stared into her cold and glaring sharinghan eyes. With a flash, they were in the past. Well typically it was an illusion putting forth that they were in the past. Reika and Orochimaru walked down the hall of this house they appeared in. He remembered this house... her house...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for this chapter, it was typed in my high school so it was shorter than I hoped to make it. Sorry about my lack of updating, I am very busy lately and it sucks ass... I'll try to get this finished soon... hopefully and I hope the spacing NOT a problem or I will fix it.<em>

* * *

><p>Kumi-chan<p> 


	7. The Sadness Never Ends

_Warning! Rape/lemon in this chapter, not too graphic though._

_This is the last chapter and Orochimaru is kind of OOC in this chapter._

_Review if you want or please. Sequel is up and the Hiatus is Over~ Enjoy reading and thank you for reading._

* * *

><p><em>*Orochimaru's POV*<em>

_*Flashback*_

_This house seemed so familiar. I could see from the way Reika moved so slowly with caution that she was just as _

_nervous as I was. I questioned to her mother in my head, "Why would you keep this from me?" We reached a corner _

_and entered a wide living room. There was a man lounging on a couch staring at the little girl who looked about six _

_years old. She had vivvid green eyes and periwinkle with a purplish tone colored hair. Her green eyes were fixed on _

_the t.v and nothing else. this man had long white hair that was held back into a ponytail with a leather thong. His _

_pale greenish-blue eyes stalked the young girl with lust... "Reika..." he murmured. The little girl looked up _

_acknowledging the man. _

_"Yes step-father?" He grinned at her and winked, and in his hands there was a long and sharp bone. He passed it _

_from hand to hand as the two looked at each other; her with her vivvid green eyes and him with his pale greenish-_

_blue eyes. This scene angered me for some reason. All of a sudden, the door opened. A gorgeous woman with long _

_and flowing brunette hair came in. Her eyes were beautiful. They were gark evergreen and she smiled with _

_happiness. My heart almost stopped. At once, I recongized this woman... it was Kiri Kaguya. At any moment, I, _

_Orochimaru could have died. I hissed at that feeling. The little girl rose from her spot, sticking her tongue out at the _

_man and ran into her mother's arms. "Mommy! You're back," she squealed. The beautiful lady chuckled at her _

_daughter. "Yes, I am back. I missed you Reika!" _

_Reika smiled at the illusion.. She then looked me in the eye and we were in a different illusion and time. I realized we _

_were in The Uchiha village. From afar we could see Kiri in a kunoichi outfit with Reika in her arms. "Will this tell me _

_how you learned the Sharinghan?" I hissed with interest at the peak of my voice. She smiled wryly and nodded._

_We walked closer to the scene and saw Mikoto Uchiha and her husband. Kiri and Reika were next to them as Kiri _

_spoke, "A deal is a deal... Never break a deal with a Kaguya... I protected your little baby Sasuke.. so now give me _

_what I ask for" she screeched at the family. Mikoto nodded her head and passed a.. vial containg two sharinghan _

_eyes. They floated in a liquid substance. Kiri smiled and bowed her head nodding. She sealed the vial in a scroll and _

_packed it in her pouch. Reika whispered something in her mother's ears and wiggled out of her arms. She ran behind _

_Itachi Uchiha who didn't seem to mind... she peered over him staring at the little baby in Mikoto's arms. In an _

_instant we were in another room and time and the little Reika was wrapped up in several blankets, whimpering and _

_cringing. There was a huge rag drenched over her eyes. _

_*No One's POV*_

_Orochimaru recongnized her. She was his daughter. He cringed. Reika looked at Orochimaru with a wry and wistful _

_look in her green eyes, then she grinned. Little Reika slowly got up and took the rag off of her eyes. Slowly they _

_flitted open and she looked around in curiousit. Reika had just developed the Sharinghan. _

*End Flashback*

In a flash, they were back to themselves and Orochimaru sighed. "I see now," he trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru..." Reika said as he looked at her naked body. "Will this hurt? What will it do?"<p>

"I just want to see how my venom will react with your body, everything will be fine, my daughter. he reassured

her with a gracious.. and starnge pleading hiss. Reika was being experimented on to see how Orochimaru's

venom would react with her body/ He was her father after all; she had to not have a bad reaction as he other

testies had.

*Reika's POV*

My body was naked. Mybreats was out, sitting on my chest. Everything that was a prize including my

womanhood was out. Kabuto was at the sink on the other side of the room washing many **sharp** and silver

objects and humming as he cleaned the,. I couldn't help but blush. In a couple of minutes Kabuto came over to

the table and Orochimaru(my father) gave him a sort of evil grin and left the room. Soon his attention turned to

me and he smiled. Over my years of going to village to village, because of me being a Kaguya, I learned to fear

nothing. But still, I couldn't help but feel an unsure feeling. "Will it hurt?" I finally sighed to Kabuto. He didn't

answer but tapped the metal table with arm and leg straps. That meant it was time. He pulled the glasses

drooping off of his nose, up. Slowly I walked and laid down on the table. Kabuto smiled while looking at my

naked body in a weird perverted way. He grabbed my arms and stapped them above my head. He then

strapped my legs apart from each other.

"Kabuto..." I sighed. He looked at my face focusing on it for a while. "This won't hurt... right?"

"Lord Orochimaru would never allow harm to you." he said softly. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Thank... you."

Kabuto nodded. He then removed a seringe that had silverish and lime green colored substances in it. Sweat

beated down my face. He injected the substance in the major vein in my neck. I waited and so did he. Slowly I

started to count in my head, as my vision blurred. One second. Two seconds. Three Seconds. that was it. I let

out a high pitched scream. My boddy twitched and I moaned. I was like a flopping fish out of water. "Ahhhh! I

screamed. Tears over flowed my eyes. "Just kill me now!" I yelled in anguish. The pain was unbearavle. Kabuto said nothing... but I could tell he was in deep thought. He left the room. I screamed even louder. "You fucking

liar! Ahhh! Help me someone! please!" I screamed. My eyes lit up with the lust of a Kaguya and the lustful

power of a Kaguya was about to seep out with lust and anger. A reassuring feeling flashed in my mind but the

pain would not stop! All of a sudden, Orochimaru, my father came in the room and did some hand signs and

pressed it against my stomach. I shreiked and screamed even louder. It burned. After a few seconds, he took

his hand off of my stomach and started to stroke my legs all the way up to my thighs. On my stomach was a

seal... Of course... how could I be so stupid! He sealed my inner Kaguya. Soon his strokes became too

perverted and fury controlled me, not Kaguya lust or power. I spat right in his face and then yelled in anger, "Y-

You dirty little bastard!" I moaned in pain.

"Hmmm... have you finally caught onto my plan?" he question letting his tongue fall aloofly out of his mouth. I

shook my head 'no'. "Well, you have my blood in you. You seem to be strong and have the blood of 'Kaguya' in

you. You also possess the Sharinghan... not to mention you have a history with other villages,, making you

aquire to know different elements... even with the Uchiha's! You are perfect to reincarinate with" he replied. I

was astonished. "Impossible!" I screamed. Tears started to roll down my pale and truning-white face. There

was no rosiness in my face, and my flesh was no longer it's porcelain, creamy tone. It was... pale white... just

like his. "Shhh... it's okay... my love" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Reika squirmed and squirmed trying to break free. The more she struggled, the more she became tedious.<p>

Orochimaru started to stroke her cheeks and his lips neared closer and closer to hers until they touched.

Orochimaru kissed Reika with passion and lust. She closed her eyes tightly as more tears fell down her face.

Slowly Orochimaru parted her lips and slit his long tongue in her mouth. He forced her tongue to collide with his.

She moaned in agony. He quickly unzipped his black shorts and climbed on the table, on top of her stomach.

Reika moved and tossed and turned but she still couldn't break free. Orochimaru's pale manhood erected. It

hungered for her. He entered her but not all at once. She cried and begged her father not to. This was not her

first time... but with her own father! Orochimaru pumped in and out of her and he would occasionally dip down

and take her nipples and run his tongue in cicles over her entire breasts. Soon after twenty minutes of pumping

and thrusting slowly, he sped it up. Reika couldn't help but moan in pleasure and anguish/ Tears slowly stopped

coming out of her eys and she fell asleep from exgaustion. Orochimaru finished with a loud moan and he

released his seeds into her womd. Slowy he exoted her and out his shorts back on. He unlatched the straps

just to see her unconsious body land on the floor with a thud. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into

his room. He laid her down in his bed and covered her up.

*Early in the Morning*

She woke up and looked in the mirror. **White Skin, just like him. **Reika could hardly walk. She clutched her

stomach and threw up in pain and anguish... **Snake eyes... but vivvid green. Snake like movements... just **

**like him... reincarinating... with him... Tears wailed up in her eyes... The Sadness Never Ends.**

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for this story and I am happy to say,I can continue Kimimaro: Chained with Bones Of Love!<em>

_This is finally complete and I can work on the sequel which is Kimimaro:Chained with Bones of Love_

_Thank You for readung and I think this was a kind of good chapter. Check out the sequel and the Hiatus is over~_

_Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_


End file.
